The invention relates to a method for the metered dispensing of a medium from a container by means of a dosing pipette for removing a precisely predetermined amount of the medium, wherein the predetermined amount is set on the dosing pipette prior to removal.
In many cases in daily life or also in industrial applications, a medium, in particular liquid, has to be removed from a container. This is also particularly true in the field of medicine. Generally speaking, a pipette is known for this, said pipette being inserted into the container and the medium being sucked into a small tube by pressing and releasing a rubber element. In this case, it is not possible to meter the medium to be removed.
WO2004/054720, for example, makes known a metering device for sucking up and dispensing a free-flowing medium from a container, said device having an inlet and an outlet, and inlet and outlet are disposed separated from one another and a metering and displacement chamber is provided between them. Both inlet and outlet are sealable. In this case, however, said metering device is a permanent component of the container itself and cannot be handled separately from said container.
WO 00/18453 also makes known a metering device. However, along with the removal device said device also includes a container and it is only possible to use said devices in combination with one another. A wheel that is situated above the container closure can be rotated to set the desired amount.
It is an object of the present invention to enable a metered removal of a medium from a container and the separate handling of said removal device from the container. In addition, the long-term use of the device is to be improved and faulty dosings avoided.